Zoo
by Holy Angel Heart
Summary: The two of them decide to go to the Zoo for their date. Who would have thought that something so unexpected would happen to Kuroko! I don't own anything, but I'm sorry that it's a short oneshot. Please enjoy!


**Title: Zoo**

**Pairing: Eikichi and Kuroko.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

**-x-x-**

"Buuuurp."

Kuroko waved his hand as his partner tapped his chest, trying to get rid of his stomach gas. "I told you that you shouldn't have had so many burgers before coming here," the small male shook his head as he tried not to bump into people who couldn't see him and were too busy staring at the other.

"It wasn't that much."

"You ate 20 dollars' worth of burgers. More than Kagami-kun."

"Meh, why do you always have to bring up that red head?" In comparison, he knew that he was much better than the guy. He had a stronger build and could eat more.

"What's wrong with Kagami-kun?" Kuroko tilted his head, making the male blush awkwardly.

"Nothing," Eikichi scratched the back of his head. The two of them walked through the zoo, finally having time to have a date alone. Whenever they tried to have one before, both of the red heads wouldn't let them have any time together. This time however, they made sure to arrange it on a day where the two were busy. "So where would you like to go first?"

Kuroko titled his head, staring at the map in his hands. He never went to this zoo before so he didn't know where all the animals were. "Ah!" Kuroko exclaimed excitedly. "Can we see the penguins?" He asked in excitement.

Eikichi grinned at him, "Sure as long as you don't end up trying to steal one like last time."

The pale blue haired boy rolled his eyes, but smiled. The two made their way to the penguins without paying attention to their surroundings. They knew that they were being given weird looks, but they didn't care. People could think whatever they wanted, they liked each other and no one could stop them.

Once they got to the penguins, Kuroko practically glued himself to the glass with his eyes sparkling. It was the only part of his face which was more expressive than usual. It made the Gorilla looking man smile, shocking the strangers around them.

"Look Kichi," Kuroko pointed in awe at a penguin that was pale and was off to the side, isolated from everyone else. "Doesn't he remind you of someone?"

"Mhm," he replied. It reminded him of the male before him.

"He's looking my way," Kuroko said in an astonished whisper. The eyes of the penguin were a pale blue just like Kuroko. The two of them continued to stare at each other and at one point, the penguin bowed. They bowed in response.

"Look Mommy! The penguin is bowing to the Gorrila man!" One of the children on the other side of the room pointed at Eikichi. The other kids looked at him as well and he suddenly felt uncomfortable.

Kuroko had a small smile on his face as he turned to the slightly embarrassed male. He tugged on his sleeve, "Let's go check out the tigers next?"

Eikichi nodded and the two headed for the home of the tigers. Once they got there, they realized that the tigers were hiding and were a little disappointed. "Just like bakagami," he said while shaking his head.

Kuroko rolled his eyes again. "Where should we go next?" He unfolded the map again and the two's eyes roamed the large layout. He looked up at Eikichi and noticed how his eyes lit up when he saw the Gorrila area. "How about the Gorillas?"

The bigger male nodded, a little more enthusiastic than usual and the two were there in a flash.

The pit was a bit down so that the Gorillas couldn't try to climb the wall and get out. Kuroko leaned against the railing, trying his hardest to spot where all of them could be.

"Watch out before you fall over," Eikichi warned worriedly.

"I won't," he was sure he wouldn't, but suddenly a child ran past him and bumped into his leg, making him unbalanced.

"Kuroko!" Eikichi tried to grab his pants leg, but it was too late and Kuroko fell down where danger awaited.

The people around them started screaming so that officials could come to the rescue, but there was no way Eikichi could take such a risk. Kuroko was adorable, even animals couldn't resist his cuteness.

"I'll save you Kuroko!" He jumped down the railing, practically ten feet down and miraculously landed on his feet. He saw a gorilla cautiously crawling towards his boyfriend. "Get away from him!" He runs in front of him with his arms spread wide. At the moment, he was taller than the gorilla until it stood on its two legs, showing how he was superior.

The gorilla roared and surprisingly, so did Eikichi. The gorilla roared even louder, but the human didn't back down from the fight. The two began to pace around each other and Kuroko made sure to stay a bit away in awe. When they called Eikichi a gorilla, they weren't joking. He mimicked the beast's movements exactly.

The two suddenly launched forward and began to wrestle before the zoo keepers could finally make it there.

"What are you doing?!" Someone shouted, but Eikichi wasn't listening.

The gorilla glared at him, but there was no way he was going to lose in intimidation. He roared again and after rolling around on the dirt, the two were finally exhausted. The zoo keepers were too awestruck to react and were afraid that if they shot the gorilla with a sleep-inducing drug, he could hurt the male.

Finally, the two were too tired and just glared at each other. They roared again, but the gorilla looked as if he was grinning. He held out his "hand" as if to shake and Eikichi fist bumped him instead.

Everyone was applauding as the zoo keepers were finally able to pull them up without problems. "Do you know how dangerous that is?!" They shouted, but Eikichi could only grin.

"What's his name?" He pointed to the gorilla he wrestled with.

The zoo keeper looked at him as if he was crazy, but gestured to the name card next to them, "Nebuya."

**-x-x-**

Later that day the two of them left the zoo, happy. "Maybe next time we should visit the Aquarium," Kuroko whispered as the two held hands.

"Why?" The tan male asked.

"Maybe next time you'll wrestle with a tiger shark."

"Funny," he muttered with a smile.

Kuroko suddenly laughed, "Not as funny as having the same name as an actual gorilla."

Eikichi scowled, but ruffled his head. "Maybe there's a jellyfish in the Aquarium named Tetsu."

The two laughed at that and continued to walk in content. Not once noticing that they were followed by the pissed off red haired duo.

**-x-x-**

**This took me a while to actually start writing. I'm sorry if it wasn't to your expectations. Please review. I'm not sure what I'll update next, but I think MIWDTS is the most possible one. You know once my family went to Chili's years ago for my birthday and there was this picture of a monkey and we found out it had the same birthday as me...yeah. I don't think I would ever forget that. They teased me for a while. XD Again, please review!**


End file.
